Der dunkle Prinz
by astala7
Summary: "Oh, findest du das jetzt nicht etwas übertrieben? Ich versteh ja, dass die Slytherin-Linie einmal reich und mächtig war und du als ihr einziger Erbe sehr wichtig... Aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!" "Ich war aber nicht der Erbe der Slytherin-Linie", sagte Salazar leise. "Ich war der Erbe der Blackstones. Der walisischen Königsfamilie."


Inhalt:

Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte über einen Streit der beiden beliebtesten Hogwarts-Gründer, der unerwartete Enthüllungen zur Folge hat. Hauptcharaktere sind eine gebrochene Nase, einige haarsträubende Verschwörungstheorien, ein heimliches Erbe und ein verjährter Mordversuch.

Disclamer:

Salazar und Godric gehören Rowling.

Salazars Charakterdarstellung ist angelehnt an meine Biografie „Ein Leben im Schatten", allerdings wird hier eine komplett andere Version seiner Lebensgeschichte erzählt.

Inspiriert wurde ich durch die Fanfic „Cleverness and Cunning" von Mademoiselle Anime Amour auf .

Rechtschreibfehler gehören ebenfalls mir. Es ist 3 Uhr Nachts und ich hatte einen Spontaneinfall, da wollte ich wirklich nicht meinen Beta aus dem Bett reißen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung von der walisischen Geschichte um 975 . und jetzt gerade wirklich keine Lust auf Wikipedia. Sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Figuren oder Geschehnissen sind demnach rein zufällig.

XxX

Rauchend vor Zorn kam Godric Gryffindor ins Lehrerzimmer gestürmt. Rowena, die die überschüssige Zeit in den Ferien so verbrachte, wie es ihr am liebsten war, war als Einzige anwesend. Sie saß mit überschlagenen Beinen – sehr unladylike – auf einem Stuhl am runden Tisch und las ein Buch. Als Godric jedoch hereinkam hob sie den Blick. Der Ritter polterte mit seinen schweren Stiefeln ohnehin viel zu laut durch den Raum, als dass sie ihn hätte ignorieren können. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als er den kleinen Wandschrank in der Ecke aufriss und sich durch Pflaster und Bandagen wühlte.

„Godric – Godric, was tust du da?", fragte sie, als er den halben Inhalt des Schränkchens auf dem Boden verstreute. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nichts ist passiert!", knurrte Godric in einem Ton, der ganz eindeutig sagte, dass etwas sehr _ Übles _ passiert war.

„Was zum – was ist los mit dir?!"

„Nichts ist los, verdammt!", rief der Ritter aus, während er zu ihr herumfuhr.

Rowena starrte ihn an – und begann prompt zu kichern. „Wie hast du _das _ denn hinbekommen?", brachte sie atemlos heraus.

Godrics Gesicht färbte sich knallrot. Was gut zu dem Blut an seiner Nase passte.

„Lass mich raten, ein Mädchen, dass deine Avancen nicht willkommen hieß?"

Godric murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich wieder herum, um seine gebrochene Nase und den deutlich sichtbaren Handabdruck auf seiner Wange zu verbergen. Da waren sogar einige blutige Striemen wie von langen Fingernägeln.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstaaanden", flötete Rowena vergnügt.

„Ich sagte, ich hab mich mit Salazar gestritten! … schon wieder."

Rowena keuchte. „Du hast _Salazar_ Avancen gemacht!?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Er wurde noch röter. „Es ging wieder um diese Muggel-Geschichte und ich hab wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Da hat er zugeschlagen."

„Zugeschlagen?", echote Rowena ungläubig. „Salazar schlägt nicht zu. Das ist viel zu... naja, das ist ihm zu muggel-mäßig. Zu leidenschaftlich. Da musst du _wirklich _ einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben. Wenn er dir eine Ohrfeige gibt _und _ einen Faustschlag, der dir die Nase bricht..."

„Es war nur eine Ohrfeige", murmelte Godric.

„Tatsächlich? Dann hat er aber viel Kraft hinein gelegt, um dich so zuzurichten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das anatomisch machbar ist, mit diesen Kratzspuren..."

„Ja, ja, mach dich ruhig lustig über mich!", sagte Godric und warf die Arme in die Luft.

Rowena lächelte und klappte ihr Buch zu. „Jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll gefälligst aufhören dieses... dieses _Wort _ vor den Schülern zu benutzen! Er hat sich aufgeregt, eines kam zum anderen... Ich meine, ich weiß, da muss es einen Grund geben, warum er Muggel und Muggelgeborene so sehr hasst. Sal ist einfach zu clever, um eine ganze Rasse einfach so zu verurteilen. Also hab ich ihm versucht klar zu machen, dass, selbst wenn er ein Muggelgeborener ist -"

„Moment – wer ist ein Muggelgeborener?"

„Na Salazar."

Rowena gab einen erstickten Laut, halb Lachen, halb erschrockenes Keuchen von sich. „Du weißt schon, wie unglaublich lächerlich sich das anhört?"

„Nein, tut es nicht. Eigentlich ist es sogar vollkommen logisch, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt." Eifrig zog sich Godric einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Rowena gegenüber. „Angenommen – nur mal angenommen – Salazar wäre selbst ein Muggelgeborener. Du weißt, wie viele von denen behandelt werden, sogar von ihren eigenen Eltern, bis wir sie nach Hogwarts bringen. Vielleicht wurde er in seiner Kindheit misshandelt, weil er Magie beherrschte. Würde mich nicht einmal wundern, diese Schlangen-Sache ist ja schon ziemlich gruselig-

„Godric..."

„Seine Eltern könnten ihn verstoßen haben. Vielleicht haben auch Muggel seine Eltern umgebracht und versucht ihn zu töten, aber er ist gerade noch so einmal entkommen! Dann hat er sich alles allein beibringen müssen. Deswegen bleibt er immer für sich, deswegen will er sich auf niemanden verlassen."

„Godric-"

„Und deswegen glaubt er auch, seine Schüler müssten nur eins lernen: möglichst schnell erwachsen zu werden. Weil seine eigene Kindheit so mies war. Das lässt er jetzt an den Schülern aus. Es passt sogar mit seinem Tränkebrauen! Früher war das nur etwas für alte Hexen, aber seit Salazar auf der Bühne erschienen ist, wurde das ganze Fach auf neue Ebenen erhoben. Natürlich ist er am besten in dem Fach, das als einziges keinen Zauberstab verlangt!"

„Godric!"

„Es erklärt seinen Hass auf die Muggel und es erklärt auch, warum er am Anfang nicht wollte, dass wir Muggelgeborene zulassen. Weil es gefährlich für die Kinder wäre, vor ihren Eltern als Hexe oder Zauberer bloßgestellt zu werden. Er will ihnen nur das Schicksal ersparen, dass er selbst erlebt hat! Weil er Zauberei nicht von seinen Eltern lernen konnte, musste er das bei einem Meister tun und die sind Muggelgeborenen gegenüber für gewöhnlich misstrauisch aus Angst von ihnen an die Inquisition verraten zu werden. Deswegen musste er vorgeben, ein Reinblut zu sein und jetzt spricht er ständig so schlecht über die Muggelgeborenen, weil er sich im Grunde nur selbst schämt, eines zu sein!"

„Godric!", schrie Rowena jetzt schon beinahe.

„Was denn?"

Die Hexe schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Also, wenn du ihm das alles so gesagt hast, dann wundert es mich, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist."

„Wieso? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich Recht habe? Ganz ehrlich, hast du schon einmal von einer alten Slytherin-Linie gehört?"

„Ja, hab ich."

„Und deswegen denke ich – Moment, hast du?"

„Jawohl! Die Slytherin-Linie ist eine der ältesten überhaupt. So weit ich weiß, ist Salazar der letzte männliche Erbe."

Godrics Unterkiefer sackte herab. „Aber – aber wie...?"

Rowena seufzte. „Godric, ehrlich, es täte dir gut zu lesen... Ich habe Salazar sofort überprüft, als er zu uns gestoßen ist, weil... Nun ja, du verstehst vermutlich warum. Diese Familie galt als reich, mächtig und dunkel. Sie haben sogar einmal in die waliser Königsfamilie eingeheiratet, bevor das Reich auseinander brach, soweit ich mich erinnere. Die Slytherin-Linie ist schon vor unserer Geburt als ausgestorben erklärt worden, weil der letzte Lord nur weibliche Nachkommen hatte. Deswegen hast du vermutlich nie etwas von ihr gehört."  
„Also kann es doch sein, dass Salazar sich den Namen einfach nur geklaut hat!"

„Nein, kann es nicht! Lass mich doch einmal ausreden. Salazar tauchte vor ein paar Jahren ganz plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aus und behauptete, der Erbe der Slytherin-Linie zu sein. Obwohl er keinerlei Dokumente vorzeigen konnte, die das bewiesen, hat nie jemand daran gezweifelt. Weißt du, warum?"

Die Frage war rhetorisch gemeint, denn offenbar wusste Godric es ja nicht. Also redete Rowena einfach weiter: „Weil die Slytherin-Familie bekannt dafür war, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können. Das ist eine hochmagische Fähigkeit, Godric, kein Muggelgeborener könnte sie jemals entwickeln. Salazar ist ein Reinblut durch und durch." Rowena warf ihm noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Es ehrt dich, dass du in Allen immer nur das Gute sehen willst, Godric, wirklich. Aber Menschen wie Salazar... Manchmal sind sie einfach nur erfüllt von irregeleitetem, unbegründeten Hass."

Godric schwieg für ein paar Sekunden.

„Also..." Er räusperte sich. „Also, ähm, ich sollte mich vermutlich bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist und du nicht willst, dass dein morgendlicher Kürbissaft bald einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hat... Ja, das solltest du vermutlich."

„Gut. Ähm, ich geh dann mal."

Godric stand auf.

Rowena seufzte und hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. „So kannst du nicht zu ihm. Lass mich das schnell richten..." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Godrics Nase und murmelte einen schnellen Spruch.

Godric verzog kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht, lächelte dann aber gequält. „Ich vermute mal, daran hätte ich gleich denken können. Danke, Row."

Rowena nickte nur und sah zu, wie der Ritter das Zimmer wieder verließ. Hoffentlich dachte er daran, sich das Blut selbst vom Gewand zu zaubern, bevor er Salazar unter die Augen trat.

Drei Stockwerke tiefer in den Kerkern der Schule gab Salazar Slytherin gerade eine Prise getrocknete Wellhornschnecken zu seinem neusten Experiment, dass in einem Kessel lebhaft vor sich hin blubberte, als Godric an die schwere Eichentür klopfte. Allerdings wartete der Ritter nicht, bis Salazar ihn hereinbat – was dieser ohnehin nicht vorgehabt hatte – um einzutreten.

Der Tränkemeister erstarrte für einen Moment, den einen Arm immer noch über dem Kessel erhoben. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er: „Wenn du hier bist, um dir einen Heiltrank für dein Gesicht zu besorgen, dann kannst du uns beiden die Zeit sparen und sofort wieder umkehren."

„Uhm... Eigentlich bin ich hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen..."  
„Tatsächlich?", machte Salazar kühl und rührte in seinem Kessel. „Woher der plötzliche Meinungsumschwung?"

„Es... Es tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Das mit der Nase hab ich vermutlich sogar verdient..."  
„Nein, hast du nicht", meinte Salazar überraschenderweise.

Godric sah auf. „Nicht?"

„Nein. Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen."  
Godric stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die er vor Anspannung angehalten hatte. Wenn sie sich beide entschuldigten, hieß das doch, dass sie sich vertragen hatten, oder?

„Es war eine kindische, wenn nicht gar weibische Geste. Stattdessen hätte ich dir ein paar schöne Schmerzflüche auf den Hals jagen sollen." Salazar hielt darin inne, eine weitere Zutat hinzuzufügen. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt nachholen..."  
„Och man, Sal, es tut mir ja Leid, okay? Ich dachte nur... Nun ja, es schien mir die logischste Erklärung zu sein. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Nicht das es schlimm wäre, muggelgeboren zu sein. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm und das solltest du wissen, weißt du-

Salazar seufzte und drehte sich nun doch endlich zu dem Ritter um. Dessen Wams immer noch blutbesprenkelt war.

„Ric, wenn du jetzt sofort aufhörst, über Schlammblüter zu reden, dann werde ich dich _vielleicht _ am Leben lassen."

Godric zuckte zusammen.

„Was jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Salazar augenrollend.

„Du... Du hast schon wieder dieses Wort gesagt."

„Was? Schlammblut?"

Diesmal wich Godric sogar einen Schritt zurück und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Weißt du, ich kann das wirklich nicht leiden! Es ist ein unglaublich obszönes Wort, wie... wie 'Hure' oder so. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie du es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über die Lippen bringen kannst."

Diesmal sah Salazar ehrlich überrascht aus. „Obszön? Ganz sicher nicht. Schließlich geht es dabei um den Blutstatus, nicht um mangelnde Moral bezüglich der Intimitätskreise."

„Natürlich ist es vulgär. Das sagt doch schon das Wort... Schlamm eben. Deswegen dachte ich..." Er schwieg verlegen, wollte das Thema nicht schon wieder aufbringen.

„Du dachtest, weil ich dieses Wort benutze, müsste ich dörflicher Herkunft sein?" Salazar schnaubte. „Wo ich herkomme, war es beinahe eine gängige Bezeichnung. Die Diener der Edelleute, die auf größeren Höfen lebten, waren allesamt Schlammblüter. Du verstehst, das Personal musste magisch sein, da vor dem Volk geheim gehalten werden musste, dass ihre Lehnsherren Hexen und Zauberer waren. Es fällt auf, wenn es keine sichtbare Dienerschaft gibt, weil alle Arbeiten von Hauselfen erledigt werden. Aber kein anständiger Magier arbeitet als Putzkraft, also wurden die verarmten, ungebildeten magischen Sprösslinge des einfachen Volkes angestellt. Wie du sehr wohl weißt, ist es in unseren Kreisen wichtig, eine Edeldame möglichst hohen Ranges zu heiraten, aus finanziellen und politischen Gründen. Aus Gründen der Familie, der Abstammung, des Blutstatusses. Es gilt als absolut unangebracht, sich einem Mitglied des Personals zu nähern, da diese über keine dieser Mittel verfügen. Sie haben den niedrigsten Blutstatus der möglich ist: Schlammblut. Nicht alle Muggelgeborenen mögen heutzutage ungebildet und nur als Diener zu gebrauchen sein, aber sie werden dennoch nie unsere Größe erreichen. Deswegen halte ich die Bezeichnung für zutreffend."

Godric dachte für einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach. „Okay, so wie du das sagst, klingt das logisch. Aber alles klingt logisch, wenn es aus deinem Mund kommt und deswegen ist es nicht weniger beleidigend. Hier versteht man darunter eben etwas anderes als da, wo du … Äh, wo kommst du eigentlich her?"

Salazar rollte mit den Augen, schwieg aber und wandte sich wieder seinem Kessel zu.

„Nein, ganz ehrlich jetzt! Wo ich so drüber nachdenke, ich weiß eigentlich kaum etwas über deine Vergangenheit. Du solltest mir mehr erzählen. Schon allein, damit solch ein Missverständnis nicht wieder vorkommt."

„Es würde dir nicht gefallen", antwortete der Magier nur kurz angebunden.

„Ach komm schon, Sal! Oder verbirgst du etwa ein schmutziges Geheimnis?" Godric grinste schelmisch. „Bist du vielleicht der uneheliche Sohn einer reichen Familie, der-"

„Genug!", schnitt ihm Salazar barsch das Wort ab. Abrupt drehte er sich wieder zu dem Ritter um und verschränkte die Arme. „Du willst es wirklich wissen? Na schön, ich werde dir die Geschichte erzählen. Und sei es auch nur, um dich in Zukunft von derart lächerlichen Ideen abzubringen."

„Okay!", machte Godric vergnügt und setzte sich auf die nächste Schulbank, die Salazar für den Kessel an die Seiten des Klassenzimmers geschoben hatte. „Schieß los."

Salazar rollte mit den Augen.

„Mein richtiger Name ist Salazar Tiberius Lezander Blackstone...", begann Salazar.

Godric, der den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und seinen Kopf auf die Hand gestützt hatte, rutschte ab und rieb sich mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen den schmerzenden Arm. „Du hast mir einen _falschen Namen _ genannt?!"

Salazar schwieg kurz irritiert. „Du erkennst ihn nicht?"

„Woher denn!? Oh man, ich kann das nicht glauben! All die Jahre hast du mich angelogen!? Wenn schon dein gottverdammter _Name _ falsch ist, dann was noch?!"

„Nichts. Deswegen wissen weder du noch die anderen etwas von meiner Vergangenheit; damit ich euch nicht anlügen musste."

Das ließ Godric verstummen.

„Wie gesagt, geboren wurde ich als Salazar Blackstone. Damals-"  
„Moment! Das heißt, du hast den Namen Slytherin _doch _ gestohlen!"

Salazars Augenbraue zuckte irritiert in die Höhe. Erneut verschränkte er die Arme. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Slytherin war der Mädchenname meiner Mutter, bevor sie heiratete."

„Oh", machte Godric, „Okay." Er bedeutete dem Tränkemeister, fortzufahren.

„Meine Mutter starb an Drachenpocken als ich noch sehr jung war. Sie war geschwächt durch die Geburt, als die Krankheit ausbrach. Mein Vater gab mir deswegen die Schuld an ihrem Tod."

Diesmal war Godric taktvoll genug, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Ich hatte mich allein um meine Bildung zu kümmern. Meine einzigen Freunde waren die Schlangen im Schlossgarten. Daher auch meine Vorliebe für Pflanzen und ihre Verwendung in Zaubertränken."  
„Aber warum hattest du keine Freunde? Ich meine, es hätte dir sicher gut getan, dir welche zu suchen, wenn dein Vater nicht für dich da war."

„Du verstehst nicht. Die einzigen Gleichaltrigen um mich herum waren entweder Schlammblüter, die meine Beachtung nicht wert waren... Ja, die sogar von meinem Vater bestraft worden wären, hätte er erfahren, dass ich ihnen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenke, und die gelegentlichen Besuche der Edelleute und ihrer Kinder, die von Natur aus nur hinter dem Geld und der Macht her waren, die ich einst erben würde."  
„Oh, findest du das jetzt nicht etwas übertrieben? Ich versteh ja, dass die Slytherin-Linie einmal reich und mächtig war und du als ihr einziger Erbe sehr wichtig... Aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!"

„Ich war aber nicht der Erbe der Slytherin-Linie", sagte Salazar leise. „Ich war der Erbe der Blackstones. Der walisischen Königsfamilie."

Hierbei sackte Godric der Kiefer nach unten. „Du bist ein _Prinz_ ?!"

„War", korrigierte ihn Salazar. „Wie du sicher weißt, ist Wales nach dem Tod meines Vaters zusammen gebrochen. Die Fehnden der Fürsten lebten wieder auf, der Streit um die Thronfolge... Das Übliche."

„Ach so!", machte Godric. „Deswegen hast du wieder den Mädchennamen deiner Mutter angenommen. Du musstest fliehen und dich verstecken, weil die Fürsten dich sonst gejagt hätten. Sie hätten dich getötet, damit du den Thron nicht besteigen kannst, weil sie selbst alle König werden wollen." Der Ritter nickte, als wäre ihm Salazars Verhalten nun vollkommen klar.

„Falsch", beendete der Tränkemeister sein schwarz-weißes Abenteuermärchen, bevor Godric ihm anbieten konnte, ihm zu helfen seinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron von Wales einzunehmen.

„Ich bin geflohen, weil ich den Thron _nicht _ besteigen wollte."

„Äh... wie bitte? Entschuldige, aber das hat sich gerade so angehört, als wolltest du... Naja, als wolltest du nicht König sein."

„Korrekt."

„Aber – aber, _König! "_

Salazar rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Versuch dich einmal – nur ein einziges Mal – in meine Lage hineinzuversetzen. Mein Vater hat mich gehasst. Wenn er mein Leben nicht kontrolliert hat, um mich zum perfekten Thronfolger zu machen, dann hat er mich ignoriert. Ich musste _ sehr _ schnell erwachsen werden, wenn ich nicht wochenlang immer wieder in meinem Räumen eingesperrt werden wollte, weil ich nicht die nötigen Erfolge erzielte. Mein Vater wollte mich auf den Thron setzen sobald ich siebzehn war. Ihm war egal, was aus seinem Reich wurde, wenn jemand so junges und unerfahrenes wie ich das Land regierte und ganz sicher war ihm egal, was aus mir wurde. Sein einziges Bestreben war es, seine Verantwortung für das Land, das er an den Abgrund getrieben hatte, so schnell wie möglich an mich abzugeben. Dann hätte er sein Leben in Frieden verbringen und in Ruhe um meine Mutter trauern können.

Nur habe ich nicht mitgespielt. Ich hatte kein Interesse an einem heruntergewirtschaftetem Reich, an Untertanen, die mich immer nur für die Fehler meines Vaters verantwortlich machen würden."

„Also bist du gegangen. Und hast deinen Vater zurück gelassen...", murmelte Godric.

„Oh, nein", sagte Salazar und ein grausamer Funke erschien in seinen Augen. „Mein Vater hätte mich niemals gehen lassen. Er hätte mich gefunden und zurück gebracht. Ich habe ihn nicht zurückgelassen. Ich habe ihn _ getötet. _"

„Was!?"

„Offiziell hat sein Herz aus Altersgründen versagt. Zu viel Stress und zu wenig gesunde Ernährung. Aber ich nehme an, mein lieber Godric, nach nunmehr fünf Jahren in meiner Gesellschaft, in denen ich mindestens ein Dutzend mal gedroht habe dich zu töten und es zweimal versucht habe, sollte dir klar sein, wie leicht ich diese Symptome fälschen kann."

„Du hast deinen eigenen Vater – Moment, wann hast du versucht, _ mich _ zu töten?!"

„Oh weißt du das nicht mehr? Saliha wird äußerst beleidigt sein, dass du euren ersten intimen Kontakt vergessen hast."

Godric schluckte. „Du... Du hast gesagt, du hättest dieser Schlange nur befohlen, mir einen Schrecken einzujagen! Damit ich mich nicht mehr vor deinen ganzen Haustieren fürchte." Was sogar geklappt hatte.

„Schon, aber ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich widerstehen könnte, dich ein wenig anzuknabbern. Die Gute ist zufällig mit einem hochpotentem Gift ausgestattet."

„Äh... und das zweite Mal?" Die Episode mit der drei Meter langen Würgeschlange konnte er ja noch verkraften. Das war schließlich ganz am Anfang, noch vor der Gründung der Schule gewesen, als sie sich noch nicht so gut gekannt hatten.

„Das zweite Mal war heute Mittag, so um zwei Uhr." Als Godric ihn nur verständnislos ansah, wedelte Salazar mit seiner Hand. „Meine Fingernägel sind mit einem speziellen Schlangengift behaftet. Entfaltet seine Wirkung einige Zeit, nachdem es in die Blutbahn gelangt. Du hast ungefähr noch drei Stunden bis zu deinem ersten Anfall."

Godric wurde leichenblass. Wie von selbst fuhr seine Hand hoch zu seinem Gesicht, wo die Kratzspuren dank Rowenas Zauber nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Das... Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist!"

Salazar schwieg mit ernster Miene. Eine Sekunde lang. Zwei.

„Ja, okay, das war ein Scherz. Aber du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Godric schnaufte frustriert, entspannte sich dann aber sichtlich. Und Salazar... Der lachte leise vor sich hin.

Zuerst mochte Godric seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Es war so _ selten _ das er Salazar auch nur lächeln sah, dass er die Gelegenheiten praktisch an einer Hand abzählen konnte.

„Ich schlage vor, du machst dich langsam wieder auf den Weg", sagte Salazar dann und wandte sich wieder seinem Kessel zu. „Dieser Trank erreicht bald Stadium vier und dann überlebst du hier drin ohne Kopfblasenzauber nicht sehr lange."

„Okay, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich die Sache mit dieser Schlange vergessen habe!", meinte Godric.

Salazar winkte ihn nur ungeduldig hinfort.

Erst als der Ritter wieder auf dem Gang stand und sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Gemächern machte, fiel ihm auf, wie geschickt Salazar schon wieder von seiner Vergangenheit abgelenkt hatte. Godric wusste immer noch nicht, warum sein bester Freund die Muggel so sehr hasste.

Was stimmte nur nicht mit Salazar, dass ein heimliches Erbe als walisischer Prinz und der Mord am eigenen Vater nicht seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse waren?


End file.
